Let's Dance
by Theater Of The Mind
Summary: Courtney fears not being asked to Prom until a surprise envelope appears on her lunch table giving her the first clue to her Prom scavenger hunt. Who is at the end of the hunt? My first TxC fic! :D R&R Let me know if you think I should do more of these!


:O Hello this is Theater Of The Mind.. as you may know i write Duncan and Courtney stores but right now i am going to do something a little bit different! We shall see how this goes.. I am on spring break so i think imma write more this week cause i really want to finish all my stories hehe :D so yeahh let the story begin! (;

Enjoy!

* * *

Courtney laughed as she walked with Bridgette to their lunch table. Lunch had just began and Courtney desperately needed a break from the past four hours of school work. Only recently had she been freaking out. There was a buzz going around the school on who would ask who to Prom, the biggest dance of high school life. No one could go to Prom alone and there was no one, excuse me, no girl who would ask the guy to the dance. Now that was a sign of desperation. Bridgette had been asked a week prior by Geoff and Courtney oh so desperately wanted a date to the dance. She knew that she would have had a date but with her recent break up with Duncan, she was sure enough he wouldn't ask. Honestly, she wouldn't have minded going with him. She wasn't angry at him anymore but he wouldn't ask and she wouldn't admit it. So it was final, she wasn't going to go to the dance even though it was nearly unfathomable for a senior to miss Prom.

Courtney placed her backpack on the lunch table, from this very table she can see everything that goes on in the quad. All the lunch time activities and recent Prom asking was in her view. She glanced down at the table and saw a small envelope that had her name on it. Bridgette glanced down at the envelope in Courtney's hand and smiled, "oo, some one is getting asked to Prom!" she squealed.

"Yeah, not me. The dance is this Saturday. Isn't there a TWO week notice.. hence, asking the girl two weeks in advance!" Courtney whinnied.

Bridgette laughed, "Courtney, its not like you don't have any idea of what you would wear to the dance. When we went shopping I saw you eyeballing that dress in the boutique."

Courtney grumbled, "Shut up" as she opened the envelope with fierce.

Her eyes scanned the parchment reading,

_Between us, memories have been made.  
_

_Now what's your next period? Its the same everyday._

She read it out loud, "Wow, is that supposed to be the clue."

"My next period?" Courtney questioned, "this is too easy... I think its a trick."

Bridgette laughed "You never know until you go!". Courtney got up and walked to her history class with Bridgette in tow.

Bridgette jumped up and down, "Do you have any idea who it is?"

Courtney smiled, "Not at all."

Courtney opened the classroom door, her chubby teacher handing her another envelope.

Courtney hesitantly opened the envelope and read out loud,

"_Here you've read power points, taken notes and more. Now go to the class where all elements are explored._"

Bridgette raised an eye brow, "Chemistry?"

"I think so," Courtney laughed, "I didn't know seniors really took chemistry... unless I am being asked by an under class men" Both girls looked at each other and laughed.

Courtney smiled as her and bridge locked arms and walked up stairs to the science building. Courtney and Bridgette galloped down the hall way, somewhat excited with the whole adventure. Just as they passed one of the class rooms, the door opened and the old science teacher yelled out to the girls, "No running" he swung his fist in the air and readjusted the glasses on his fat nose, "Oh its just Courtney, I have here a letter for you." The girls stopped dead in their tracks and ran to the old man. He laughed as the girls grabbed the letter out of his hands and opened it fiercely.

_You've reached the spot where all science is learned._

_Now travel to the place where books are returned._

Courtney and Bridgette turned and looked at each other as the both yelled ,"Library!"

The old science teacher laughed as both girls stormed out of the hallway, running to the library.

Courtney giggled as she saw a bunch of balloons on the inside of the library, she had a feeling they were for her. Courtney swung the doors open. Geoff was standing mindlessly with the balloons in hand. Bridgette saw her boyfriend and called out to him.

He turned and looked at the two girls, "Hey Court!" He handed her the last envelope. She opened it was such urgency.

_Hurray! You did it kid, Finally! Thank God!_

_Now travel along to the middle of the quad._

Courtney turned to exit the library until Geoff called out to her. She turned quickly and saw Geoff motioning to the balloons. Courtney smiled and grabbed the big bunch of the balloons.  
Trying to not be hasty, Courtney walked out of the library at normal pace although her heart was beating rapidly. She turned the corner looking out into the quad. There was a row of boys, all wearing black jackets. Courtney felt Bridgette's hands on her shoulder as she lead Courtney to the middle of the quad. Bridgette winked at Courtney then left her to be. As soon as Courtney was alone in the quad, and not to mention had the whole school looking at her, then the boys began to open their jackets, one after another. The first boy has a giant "P" on his white shirt. The next had and "R" after what seemed to be seconds the boys' shirts ultimately spelled out "Prom with me?".

In the distance Courtney heard a guitar, She saw a head pop out from behind all the other boys and walk up to her, playing a guitar. She smiled, pleased with who was asking her to the dance.

The dark haired musician smiled down at Courtney while playing the guitar. Courtney doubled over covering her up her smile. Trent continued to play the guitar the song was almost finished. Courtney had placed her hands behind her back and continued to smile. Trent approached Courtney and stopped playing the song. He grabbed the guitar and placed it gently on the ground. He walked up to Courtney and held her hands softly. He smiled down at Courtney, He looked down at their hands and grabbed only her left hand. He got down on one knee, pulled out from his pocket a watermelon ring pop and placed it on her slender finger. He stood up and at the top of his lungs, loud enough for the whole school to hear screamed "Courtney will you go to Prom with me?"

Courtney glanced down at the candy ring on her ring finger and laughed at how silly Trent was being. She quickly nodded yes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Trent then wrapped his arms around her body bulling her into a hug. She held onto him tightly as he spun her in circles. The whole school began to cheer at the two. When they broke apart from their hug. The colorful balloons swaying with the wind. Trent grabbed his guitar from the floor, nodded to his friends who were wearing the Prom shirts and walked Courtney to her table, hand in hand. Both of them knowing that this Prom was going to be incredible.

* * *

First Trent and Courtney one shot.. How you like them apples? LOL it was just for fun and I know the begging sucked.. maybe cause i haven't written anything really good for like a year or so x_x hehe

**And if they guy i like read this: ASK ME THIS WAY! I'D FLIP A BITCH! OHH AND BECAUSE YOU DON'T PLAY GUITAR YOU CAN SERENADE ME WITH YOUR BONGOS! XD**

SO review and tell me what you think! :D any typo's? part that you especially liked? Should i write more TxC one shots? :O Just let me know what you think and such! it means a lot. Feel free to PM me anything.. if you have any thing to say or even a "hey" haha so yeah, Peace Out, stay fresh and jjyeahh all that good stuff(:


End file.
